


Retirement

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x18, Arguing, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Hey, Danno?” Steve called to the other man from his spot in the doorway of the kitchen.“Hm? Yeah?” Danny asked, mind focused on the pile of dirty dishes left from dinner.“Were you really serious? About retiring?” Steve asked and Danny paused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit after tonights episode so spoilers for ep 7x18 for anyone that hasn't seen it yet!

“Hey, Danno?” Steve called to the other man from his spot in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hm? Yeah?” Danny asked, mind focused on the pile of dirty dishes left from dinner.

“Were you really serious? About retiring?” Steve asked and Danny paused. Turning around he met his partners gaze, slightly surprised by the look in Steve's eyes, like he was completely unsure of what Danny's answer might be even after their discussion on it.

“Honestly?” Danny asked, wiping his wet hands on a dish towel. “Honestly, Steve, yeah. I mean, the thought has definitely crossed my mind in the past. The fact that I've made it twenty years is something I don't think I ever expected and now that its here, I dunno. With the kids getting older and let's face, me getting older,” Danny sighed, nervously running his hand through his hair. “Its started to cross my mind a lot more recently.” He finally admitted.

Steve stood motionless, leaning against the entry way into the kitchen, his brow pinched in thought.

“But like, do you think you'll be doing it soon?” Steve finally asked, still not meeting Danny's eyes.

“I mean, I don't have a time frame or anything, Steven, its just something I'm considering.” Danny said with a huff as he turned back to face the sink full of dishes.

Behind him, Danny heard Steve's heavy footsteps leave and make their way up the stairs. With a sigh, Danny went about finishing his task at hand, intent to completely forget ever mentioning retirement to Steve.

&&

“Remind me to hire someone to clean up after the next big family dinner, yeah?” Danny groaned as he dropped down into one of the recliners in Steve's living room. Looking over at a sleeping Charlie on the couch, Danny couldn't help but smile.

“You can put him in Mary's old room if you don't feel like driving home.” Steve said, sounding like he was anywhere but in his living room.

Glancing over at Steve, who was seated at his desk, Danny watched as the other man scribbled away on a piece of paper.

“Whatcha doin', babe?” Danny asked, curious.

“Just. Just working on something.” Steve mumbled and Danny sighed.

“Am I allowed to ask what or is it some top secret super SEAL thing?” Danny teased.

Steve paused, his pen skidding across the paper. He looked at Danny and shrugged.

“So its not something for work then?” Danny asked.

“Definitely not.” Steve answered, glancing down at his paper. “Its a list.”

“A list?” Danny asked, completely interested in what kind of list could possible put such a look of determination on his partners face. “What kind of list?” He asked.

Steve felt his cheeks begin to heat and he quickly looked away from Danny's gaze.

“Babe?” 

Steve heard the chair squeak slightly as Danny stood from it. He groaned.

“What? Steven. What is all this?” Danny asked from his spot over Steve's shoulder. “I don't understand. Are you making a list of things to do on our next day off or...?” Danny looked from the list in front of him to Steve's face.

“Its a list of things I like,” Steve finally said, risking a quick look up at Danny before he looked back to the list in front of him. “Like the one you made.”

“For when I retire?” Danny asked, confused.

“Yeah.”

“I don't get it.” Danny admitted and Steve sighed.

“I'm gonna need something to do once we're retired so I figured I might as well get a start on a list of my own so I'm not bored out of my skull when we're not going to work every day.” Steve mumbled, still choosing to avoid Danny's gaze.

“Excuse me? When _we_ retire? What the hell are you talking about, Steve?!” Danny nearly yelled, only pausing long enough to check on Charlie across the room. Seeing that his son was still asleep, he immediately went into rant mode. “Since when are you retiring?! I've never heard you say the first word about wanting to quit the 5-0! You love your job!” 

“I love you more.” Steve whispered as he grasped the paper harshly in his hands and wadded it up.

“What?” Danny's ranting and pacing stopped, his eyes wide and full of confusion.

“How the fuck do you think it felt for me finding out you wanted to leave? That you wanted to retire? You never said anything about it! You never mentioned being done with this job, or-or being done with me! How do you think I felt, Danny, knowing you were ready to move on?” Steve's eyes were wet and Danny faltered in his steps.

“Steve, what?”

“I can't do this without you, so so if you're done, so am I!” Steve snapped.

Danny stood, motionless and unblinking as he looked at his partner.

“Steve, I don't. No. That's not how this works.” Danny stressed.

“It is for me.” Steve said sadly. “Its you and me or its nothing. I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. You're my partner, Danny. My best friend. My.” Steve sighed. “God. Do you even have any idea how I feel about you or is it all in my imagination?”

“What?” Danny asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Steve laughed a sad, defeated sort of laugh as he tossed the crumbled up list he'd been clutching in his hand in the waste basket.

“Make sure the doors are locked when you leave or if you stay. I. I don't care anymore.” Steve sighed as he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

“Stop. Stop! Steve, stop!” Danny snapped as he followed behind his partner to grasp the taller man's arm. “Stop and wait. Just wait a second. You can't just, fuck, you can not just say something like that to me and not give me a second to take it all in! You wait and let me speak before you stomp off away from me!”

Steve turned, his eyes locked onto where Danny had grabbed his arm.

“What's there to say?” He asked and Danny scoffed.

“Are you kidding me right now, Steven?” Danny hissed. “You practically tell me you're ready to retire with me if that's what I want because, because I mean more to you than the job, which I take to mean possibly even more than you meant and you just expect me to-”

“I love you, Danny and if that means quitting or retiring and opening a restaurant with you because you've got it into that crazy head of yours that its a good idea, then fine. Sign me up. Let's do it. Because this job? It means nothing without you.” Steve said honestly, sounding more broken that Danny could ever remember him sounding.

“You love me?” Danny asked carefully, his hand still holding tight to Steve's arm. “I mean, you know I love you too, babe, but-”

“NO.” Steve said harshly as he tore his arm out of Danny's grip. “I love you. I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Like I want to get matching monogram towels for the bathroom with our initials, like I want to help you raise your kids, like I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every day and fuck, Danny, I want you. In my life. For the rest of it. You're it for me. I thought you knew that.” Steve said dejectedly. 

“ _Steve_.” Danny's voice was full of wonder.

“Its fine. You obviously don't feel the same way. I get it.”

“What?” Danny snapped. “And just how do you figure that?”

“Because you didn't tell me. You didn't think to even mention the possibility of retiring. Its something you've put a lot of thought into but I don't figure into so okay. I get it.”

“ _No you fucking do not, Steven, I swear to god_.” Danny hissed as he grabbed Steve's arm once again, this time pulling his partner up the stairs and into his bedroom for privacy. “You stupid, ridiculous, moron.” Danny muttered as he paced back and forth in front of Steve. “Do you, no of course you don't! You have no idea how I feel about you or else you wouldn't have just assumed I never figured you into my plans! Of course I did, you idiot!” Danny snapped, his eyes wide and irritated.

“But?” Steve started, confused. “You never said anything.”

“I didn't have a chance to say anything before you snooped and started nagging me about that list!”

“I did not snoop! It was laying right out in the open where anyone could have seen it!”

“In my office, Steve, where its a given that its something private!”

“The offices are made of glass, Danny, nothing is private!”

“Stop! You hush now” Danny interrupted. “You said your piece now be quiet and let me talk, you ridiculous neanderthal. First of all, you do not get to assume anything, okay Steven? You don't get to assume I never factored you into my plans, you don't get to assume that if I retired that would be it, that I'd just walk away from you! You moron!”

“Okay, I'm just about done with the name calling.” Steve muttered.

“Tough! You deserve it right now. Now, hush! I love you too, you stupid man! Of course I do! Would I still be here after seven years with all the shit you pulled? No, I absolutely would not! I'm here because I want to be your partner, I want to be in your life and I want you in my life! I expect you to live another fifty years at least because I can not fathom you ever not being in my life! I need you, Steven, so don't you ever, _ever_ think that I would just leave you. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I would never.” Danny trailed off, no longer yelling.

“Danny.” Steve said with a smile.

“No. Stop it. I'm mad.” Danny said, refusing to give in just because Steve was smiling at him.

“You love me too?” Steve asked, voice full of awe.

“Do I... are you... yes!” Danny stuttered.

“Good.” Steve said before swooping down to press their lips together in a kiss. Danny groaned against Steve's lips, eventually giving in and eagerly returning the kiss. “So,” Steve said, pulling away and breaking the kiss way too soon for Danny's liking. “You're not leaving me?” He asked, grinning as he began peppering little kisses all over Danny's face.

“No! Oh my god, you idiot!” Danny laughed as he attempted to push Steve away. “I'm not leaving you, Steve. I'm never leaving you.”

“You're not leaving and you love me?” Steve asked with a grin.

“No, I'm not leaving and yes, I love you.” Danny said with an almost bashful smile.

“God, you're beautiful.” Steve said breathlessly.

“You're insane.” Danny laughed.

“Doesn't make you any less beautiful.” Steve said matter of factly.

“Ridiculous.” Danny muttered with a shake of his head. “I'm going to go back downstairs and check on Charlie and you need to get ready for bed. Its been a heck of a day and we could both use the sleep.”

“Bring Charlie up here. He can sleep with us.” Steve stated, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Excuse me?” Danny asked, trying not to stare. “Sleep with us? Since when do we sleep together?”

“Since now. What part of I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you every day for the rest of my life did you not get? It starts now.”

“And you want my son to sleep with us? Steve, have you ever slept with a five year old in your bed before? Because let me tell you, they hit. Sometimes kick. In places you'd rather not be hit or kicked.” Danny informed him and Steve just laughed.

“Then leave him in Mary's old room. It doesn't matter to me. Just go get him and get back up here.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he turned to make his way back downstairs. Stopping inside the doorway, he turned back to Steve and spoke.

“Were you really going to retire if I did?” He asked.

“Without hesitation.” Steve stated as nothing could be more true.

“I love you, Steve McGarrett.” Danny said with an almost blinding smile.

“I love you too, Danny Williams,” Steve laughed, a smile to match Danny's own on his lips.

Back downstairs Danny stopped just before he reached Charlie. Bending down he pulled Steve's crumbled up list out of the trash can and smoothed it out.

"He might be a ridiculous neanderthal but he's my ridiculous neanderthal." Danny said to himself with a smile and a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two dorks. <3


End file.
